plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ancient Vimpire
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Triassic |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Imp Monster Zombie |umiejętności = , Gdy jakikolwiek zombie z zniszczy roślinę, dostaje on / . |opis = Wimpiryzm - starożytna klątwa, która ewoluowała od zarania czasów. }} Ancient Vimpire jest super-rzadką kartą dla zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, która należy do klasy . Kosztuje oraz posiada / . Ma również umiejętności (może być grany na wodnych rzędach) oraz (wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak gdy zniszczy roślinę i przetrwa). Ponadto, pozwala wszystkim zombie na polu gry posiadającym (w tym jemu samemu) dodatkowo zdobyć / gdy zdołają zniszczyć roślinę i przetrwać. Historia wersji 1.22.12 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Imp Monster Zombie *'Ability:' , When any Zombie with destroys a Plant, that Zombie gets / . *'Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Vimpirism - an ancient curse evolved from the dawn of time. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Potworny Imp Zombie *'Umiejętność:' , Gdy jakikolwiek zombie z zniszczy roślinę, dostaje on / . *'Rzadkość:' Kolosalna - Super-Rzadka Wimpiryzm - starożytna klątwa, która ewoluowała od zarania czasów. Strategie Z Zombie ten działa na podobnej zasadzie co podstawowy Vimpire, jednak jest od niego niebezpieczniejszy. Po pierwsze, może być zagrany na wodzie, dzięki czemu gracz może również wykorzystywać nawodne rośliny do wzmocnienia go. Po drugie, jego umiejętność zwiększenia statystyk po zniszczeniu rośliny nie jest ograniczona tylko do niego, ale może zostać wykorzystana przez każdego zombie, który posiada . Warto więc do talii z nim dodać kilka zombie posiadających tą umiejętność lub kart dających ją (szczególnie przydatna może być sztuczka Going Viral, która daje tą umiejętność wszystkim zombie na polu gry, a do tego daje do talii gracza kopie siebie; skuteczny może też być Coffee Zombie), by zmaksymalizować skuteczność tej karty. Warto też korzystać z Teleportu lub Teleportation Zombie, by móc zagrać nim w fazie sztuczek zombie, aby przeciwnik nie mógł na niego zareagować. Jako Imp, można wykorzystywać go razem z Toxic Waste Impem, co również pozwoli mu łatwiej niszczyć rośliny i tym samym łatwiej wykorzystać jego umiejętność, a także Imp Commanderem, dzięki któremu dobierze kartę, gdy zrani bohatera roślin. Słabością Ancient Vimpire'a, tak jak i podstawowego, jest Garlic, który może go natychmiastowo zniszczyć gdy ten go zrani, więc gracz musi o tym pamiętać i spróbować ochronić go przed tą kartą lub nie grać nim na rzędzie z nią. Przeciw Ancient Vimpire jest niebezpieczny, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z innymi zombie z , ponieważ dzięki niemu mogą skorzystać ze słabych roślin gracza by zyskać premie do statystyk. Gracz powinien zniszczyć go jak najszybciej, co może okazać się trudne, jako iż może być on grany na wodnych rzędach. Warto mieć dostęp do odpowiedniej niszczącej karty (np. Squash) lub rośliny z z odpowiednią ilością siły (ewentualnie można zagrać rośliną bez tej umiejętności lub Garlica na Lily Padzie lub przesunąć tego zombiego). Jeśli nie został zagrany na wodzie, jest łatwiejszy do pokonania, ale dalej potrafi zagrozić graczowi. Można jednak łatwiej zniszczyć go wcześniej wspomnianym Garliciem. Zawsze należy pamiętać, żeby nie stawiać na rzędzie z nim lub innym zombie posiadającym roślin zbyt słabych, ponieważ ci zdołają się przebić, przy okazji zyskując premię do statystyk. Można jednak uniemożliwić im zniszczenie rośliny sprawiając, że nie będzie można jej zranić, lub w ostateczności skorzystać z Wing-Nuta, by przynajmniej uniemożliwić im ponowny, silniejszy atak. Galeria 100px}} Zobacz też *Vimpire en:Ancient Vimpire Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Karty Triassic Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty typu Imp Kategoria:Karty typu Monster Kategoria:Karty z Amphibious Kategoria:Karty z Frenzy